The invention concerns a multi-purpose piece of furniture usable as a chair and step-ladder, with a base-frame and a backrest, which latter can be folded back to the horizontal position for use as the top rung of the step-ladder.
A piece of furniture of this type is known, for example, from German published patent application No. 2221 483. In this piece of furniture, a panel is arranged, articulated in the area of the upper edge of the backrest, which can be swung out from its basic position serving as a seat into a horizontal position above the seat and in this position it can be used as the top rung of the step-ladder or as a platform to stand on. The seat located under the folded backrest will then form a rung for a step-ladder. This is a disadvantage insofar as the customary spacing of rungs in step-ladders is missing here. It is also disadvantageous that the seat must also be used as a step. The same disadvantage exists with regard to the top rung of the step-ladder insofar as it is also to be formed as a backrest, while in the position as a step-ladder, its backrest front area forms the base of the top rung of the step-ladder. Since one will alternatively step with the foot on the front area of the backrest and then again rest against it with one's back, this multi-purpose of furniture is not practical. The front area of the backrest will not only become worn quickly due to the load it carries when serving as a step, but will also get dirty. But even the possibility available in the piece of furniture disclosed in German patent application No. 2 221 483, according to which the seat is not necessarily used as a step, in that a separate, foldable seat is provided, which will release the actual stepping surface, will not provide a satisfactory solution for the practical use of such a piece of multi-purpose furniture, while also causing unnecessarily high manufacturing costs.